Dad?
by NtCiIvSa
Summary: Fornell walks into the NCIS bullpen and gets two reactions. Are they both good reactions? Please R R. This is my first story so please don't be too harsh! Updates will be sporadic as I am usually quite busy :D
1. AD DiNozzo and TC Fornell

_This story is AU, I know, but it was just a random idea that came to me. Please no flames!_

_Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing fan fiction if I owned it would I?_

Dad?

Tony had never known his father, he had been raised by his mother and his stepfather, Anthony DiNozzo Senior. The two had never got along very well. Tony had also always known that Senior wasn't his father.

When Tony left his parents house when he was 18 to go to OSU, his mother gave him a picture of his father. He had always kept that photo in his wallet and looked at it regularly. His mother didn't know his name, but was sure the initials were TF. Tony never thought he would find out who his father was quite like he did, I mean, it's not everyday your father is an FBI agent that works with your agency is it?

* * *

Tony was sat at his desk, looking at someone's phone records for a case they were working on. Tony didn't look up when the elevator dinged, but carried on working.

"Fornell! What are you doing here?" Gibbs said. At that, Tony looked up and paled. It was the man in the photo that his mother had given him.

"Dad?" the word tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it. Both Fornell and Gibbs looked at Tony strangely.

"Uh, why did you just call me dad?" Fornell asked. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Do you remember a woman called Charlotte Paddington?" Tony asked. Fornell nodded. "She's my mother. She gave me a picture of my father before I left for college." Tony reached into his pocket for his wallet and opened it up. "Here's the picture." Fornell looked at it and sighed.

"I…I'm sorry, I… didn't know, she didn't tell me!" Tony got up, walked around his desk and stood in front of Fornell. He took a small step forward and hugged him. "I forgive you, Dad." He whispered into his fathers ear. "I found you, didn't I?" Both men separated from each other.

Gibbs broke the silence by saying "I'm going for coffee." Tony and Fornell looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't even know my name do you?" Tony asked, grinning widely. Fornell shook his head. "Anthony Demetrius DiNozzo, at your service!" he then bowed before chuckling and looking at his father again. "What's your name?"

"Don't laugh, but it's Tobias Cecil Fornell." Tony's face was going red from keeping the laughter in. "Fine then, laugh!" Fornell said, starting to chuckle. They both ended up chuckling for a good few minutes.

A few seconds after they had stopped laughing, Gibbs walked back in, with 3 coffees in his hand. He then handed them out, ignoring the identical surprised look from both of them.

"What?" he said.

"You bought us coffee." Tony and Fornell said at the same time.

"And?"

"You never buy anyone coffee!" They both said at the same time again.

"It's a special occasion." Gibbs said and went back to his desk and started working again. Leaving the other two men stunned and not quite sure what to say.


	2. CM Todd

_Disclaimer: Chapter 1_

_It's quite short I know :) _

_A/N: I thought it would be a good idea to have a chapter about each person finding out- and then do Fornell's reaction to the plague and stuff like that._

**Dad? Chapter 2**

Special Agent Caitlin Marie Todd finds out

It was a while after Kate joined the team that she found out who Tony's real dad was. Tony never told, Kate never asked, so it was fair game- but to be honest, neither really cared that much about who each others dad was, or what they were called.

The elevator dinged, and someone walked out, but no-one really paid any attention to whoever stepped out as none of them looked up. It was Fornell, but as no-one looked up, none of them knew that.

Kate was the first to notice that Fornell was walking towards them, and decided to point it out.

" Uh, Gibbs. Why is Fornell here?" Gibbs didn't have chance to reply.

"Hey Da…Fornell. Why are you here?" Tony cringed, hoping Kate didn't pick up on the fact Tony almost said dad.

"It's Emily's birthday today. She wants to see you and Gibbs later. She misses you." Tony and Gibbs both nodded. Kate just looked confused - for two reasons. Her head looked between all three of them.

"Who's Emily and why did Tony almost call Fornell dad?" Kate asked, completely confused as to why they all seemed to be really familiar to each other. Tony and Fornell caught each others eye and seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Emily is my daughter with my ex-wife who is also Gibbs' ex-wife and Tony is my son with a ex-girlfriend. Got a problem with that?" All three men were trying not to laugh at the shocked expression on her face. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide with shock. Tony broke the silence by letting out a laugh, and soon had his father laughing as well, where as Gibbs just started to pretend he was working with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She said indignantly. "It's not funny!" They stopped laughing, but nothing could keep the identical smirks of their faces. She scowled and turned away, but internally she thought it was really peculiar that Tobias Fornell was Anthony DiNozzo's father. 'It's true,' She thought 'You really do learn something new everyday.'

"How long have you …?" Kate asked, leaving the end of the question hanging.

"About 18 months, it was a, well, interesting day to say the least!" Tony grinned and went back to working, well playing games, as they hadn't had a case in a few days. "I'll come over at about 6 if that's alright?" He looked between the two men who both nodded. Fornell turned around and started walking away. "See you later Dad!" He said, not realising that Abby had come up with results and was looking between Gibbs, Tony and Fornell like they were crazy.

"Dad?" Abby said, looking at Fornell stepping into the elevator and pressing the button.


End file.
